


Candle nights is coming to town

by Duck_Newton



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Newton/pseuds/Duck_Newton
Summary: This is basically where I throw my TAZ candle night stories.Will this be updated even after christmas is done?Hell yesTags will be updated over time





	1. Chapter 1

Work was exhausting. Kravitz bounty had gotten away not only once but twice and he could tell the Raven Queen was not pleased with his work for the past week. He couldn’t help it; Kravitz was distracted. That was the best explination for it. With Candlenights coming up it was getting hectic as Taako, his beautiful and wonderful elf boyfriend he was helplessly in love with, ran around trying to plan and get ready for the twenty five or so people coming to their house for the holiday.

Ripping a veil in the astral plane he stepped through as his face changed from the overly skeleton look he used for work (great for indtimidation factor) to his human form (the one Taako liked out of the two). Entering his and Taakos shared home he looked around and dropped his scyth by the front door into the overly sparkily scyth holder Taako had gotten him a year ago on Candle Nights.

“Taako I’m home,” Kravitz called out into the house which was a it big for this own tastes.

Walking into the living room he looked around and noticed it empty and oddly silent. Humming slightly as he moved to the kitchen where he defenatly expected his boyfriend to be. It was a surprise when he wasn’t.

“Taako?” He called into the house as he unbuttoned his black suit jacket and pulled it off putting it over his arm as he walked towards the stairs looking anywhere he expected Taako to actually be. Grabbing the wooden rail (a present Magnus had gotten them and had to beg taako to put in) he started up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom.

Softly opening the door Kravitz saw Taako laying on the bed wearing his ‘kiss the wizard’ crop top and a pair of sweatpants, which sweatpants itself was an odd sight to see on Taako, he was also fast asleep. No makeup or glamour on and snoring softly in his sleep Kravitz couldn’t help but smile.

He was so in love with this elf. So in love.

Walking over to the bed Kravitz pulled the covers over Taako and leaned down kissing him softly on the head causing Taako to stir and mumble something under his breath which Kravitz could only make out the words ‘cold’ and ‘bone’.

Walking out of the room he closed the door softly putting his hand into his pocket and softly playing with the ring box in his pocket.

Yes he really did love Taako Taaco.


	2. Sweetly blissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is alive and everyone is coming over for Candlenights.  
> Magnus makes a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didnt know my first chapter was 420 words but like it kinda fit cause Taako  
> In other news I need happy Julia and Magnus so have more candlenights

“But Jules” Magnus whined and pouted as his wife took the bowl out of his hands, the cake batter that was once inside now thrown across the room after a food fight had ensued. That was a lie. Magnus had been standing and everything had been going great, until Sparks, one of the many dogs of their shared household, ran under his feet at the next thing Magnus knew he was on the ground batter flying around the small kitchen, mostly landing on him.  
Julia shook her head a smile playing on her lips as she looked at her husband who was still currently on the ground of their kitchen. “You sir,” Julia began “Need to get cleaned up, Taako, Krav, and Angus will be here soon” then she paused “and everyone else” pausing she sighed “Why did we invite everyone again? We will not have room to move around” It was all in joking fun as she looked down at her husband who was wiping cake batter out of his eyes.  
“Because Jules” Magnus whined “I miss them they are my family” a second passed and he cleared his throat smiling “Besides you of course” Magnus was now standing only being a few inches taller than thr love of his life. “And you loved me enough to agree” Julia couldn’t argue with any of that. She missed them too, despite only ever really having full conversations with Johann and the Taaco family.  
“Youre lucky I love you” She said kissing him softly after. She pulled back and put the now empty baking bowl on the counter “Now go get cleaned up or Taako is gonna have a field day on what you did, I am gonna start cleaning up down here”  
Magnus smiled “I love you Jules” he said kissing her cheek before heading upstairs the sound of soft  
Candle Nights music playing around the small cottage.  
“I love you too Mags” Julia called back. Gods she loved Candle Nights.


End file.
